This invention relates to a method and an apparatus for treating crude oil, and in particular to a method and an apparatus for reducing the viscosity of crude oil.
An ongoing problem in the oil industry when producing heavy oils 0.degree. to 20.degree. API) is to lower the viscosity of oils so that they flow readily. Viscosity can be lowered in situ by many methods including steam flooding, huff and puff, in situ combustion and CO.sub.2 flooding. The pipeline movement of heavy crude oils necessitates a lowering of the viscosity of the oil. Usually the oil is heated. In pipelines, the oil is pumped from one heat station to the next, with part of the crude oil being used to provide fuel for generating heat.
The object of the present invention is to offer a solution to the above-identified problem by providing a relatively simple method and apparatus for reducing the viscosity of crude oil so that the oil can readily be pumped without periodic heating.